For All The Lovers
by Rockergirl16
Summary: Punk!England  It is Arthur up on a stage, playing for his country, and he bonds with them, with questions. And he knows what he singing about. Trust me, I didn't feel like writing a summary here, because the full one is in the fanfic.


**For All The Lovers**

**Disclaimers:** I do not Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. "For All Lovers" belongs to Stanfour, a band that formed in Germany in 2004. Check them out, they are awesome. And this time, lyrics are provided by .com.

**Warnings: **There is: implied shounen-ai, intense sad moments, and mild cursing. So, probably for the first in awhile, this fanfic is K++. And, this is really plot-less, because this is a birthday fanfiction for a good friend of mine on YouTube, if you're reading this, happy birthday! Oh, and by the way, I used country names in the summary, but I am using human names in the fanfic, itself.

**Summary: **We all know Punk!England, right? Well, this is a softer side of him, singing about his past life of being a pirate, knight (100 year war, etc.), and a (semi) father to other countries, but the country he loved most was America. He mostly remembers "The Revolutionary War," and letting him go.

…...

There is Arthur, sitting on a stool, singing and playing his six-string.* He can easily hear the cheer of the crowd screaming, "Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" And there, he calmly sings.

"_This one goes out to the lonely._

_This one goes out to the broken ones._

_This one goes out to the angels,_

_Falling out of the sky."_

He stops singing for a moment, to talk to the crowd, like all bands usually do. He stands up, whipping the six-string behind him, and asks, "How many of you people have lost someone you love? I have lost a few. It's just a question I really need to ask." The crowd nodded an understanding 'yes.'

"Alright, just say 'I' when I say the number that matches you. Zero." he started, only 2 said 'I.' "One." Then, a lot more people said 'I.' Arthur nodded. "How about 5 or 6?" he stated. Not many people said 'I,' maybe about 1 or 2. Arthur just looked down, and just got back on the stool and continuing the song.

"_This one goes out to your brother,_

_This one goes out to your mother_

_This one goes out to your sister,_

_And this one's for you."_

"_And all the lovers and believers,_

_And the ones who've been betrayed._

_To all the fighters, all the dreamers,_

_And to the ones who've not been saved."_

But, the crowd wanted to hear about Arthur, so they start to chant, "What's wrong? Tell us! Arthur, you can tell us!" Arthur chuckles, and walks up to the microphone, having his six-string behind his back, yet again.

"Alright. How many of you guys have lost someone you loved in a war or battle, or some-sort of crap like that?" he asked, quite a lot people nodded, "Well, I have lost a few that way." Why is Arthur not telling them that he is technically their country, just humanized, but then again, they already know.

"Yeah! Because you lost some of your brothers that way!" Some jerk in the back yelled.

"Hey, shut the bloody hell up! I'm telling my story, so shut up," Arthur yelled back, "Anyway, I've been thinking of someone who we had earlier in history. Never mind, I'll tell the story later." He stood at the microphone, grabbing his six-string again.

"_Don't lose your faith; I know you're right._

_Don't be scared of being lonely._

_I'm here with you."_

"_This one goes out to the lonely,_

_This one goes out to the broken hearts._

_This one goes out to the people_

_Left behind, waiting to be found._

_I've seen your shadow in the dark._

_I've seen the struggle in your life._

_Feels like nothing is comes out right."_

A girl, about 21, ran up towards the stage and begged, "Arthur, you can tell us. We would never judge you about anything. A lot of us know who you have on your mind. And, I'm pretty sure none of us would care if you were, you know, homosexual. I'm sorry."

"No, thank you," Arthur thanked and continued onto talking, "Give a hand to this girl! She knows what I was going to say. Alright, you guys know Alfred, America, correct?" the crowd nodded.

"Well, even though he was under our control, many consider him my younger brother. Well, he wasn't, I only had rule over him. Are you catching my flow?" he started to say, and once again, the crowd just nodded.

Arthur grabbed the girl's hand to get up onto the stage to help him explain, because she clearly caught Arthur draft. "Okay, guys. What he is trying to say is, he miss our America- I mean- Alfred. Because, he enjoyed having him with us. In a non-creepy way."

As the girl keeps on talking, Arthur is thinking. _"I wonder what Alfred is doing right now."_

"Okay, Arthur you can go back to singing." the girl said, breaking Arthur's thoughts.

"Oh, thank you for explaining to the crowd." Arthur replied. Then, he just continued onto the singing.

"_For all the lovers and believers,_

_And the ones who've been betrayed._

_To all the fighters, all the dreamers._

_And, the ones who've not been saved._

_For all the lovers, and believers._

_And the ones who've not been heard."_

"_I know you're right._

_You've got that something in your eyes._

_I know that you be alright."_

**-At Alfred's home/place/somewhere-**

"I need a break, after all, I am the hero," Alfred said, and plopped onto the couch, "What is on T.V.?"

He flicks through the channels, and he stops on one channel, that happened to be the channel that Arthur was playing on. He was surprised to see Arthur playing again, after a very long time of not playing.

"_Yeah. Yeah. Yeah._

_Don't be scared of being lonely._

_I'm here with you."_

**-Back to Arthur-**

"I want to know. How many of you guys are from America, or at least have some heritage from there?" Arthur asked the crowd, and everyone nodded.

"Wow, that is a hell more than I expected," Arthur responded, and chuckled, "Again, just a question I wanted to ask."

"_For all the lovers and believers._

_For all the fighters and the dreamers._

_And the ones who've not been saved."_

"_For all the lovers and believers._

_And the ones who've been betrayed._

_To all the fighters, all the dreamers._

_And the ones who've not been saved."_

And when he was singing the next verse, he tightly gripped the microphone.

"_For all the lovers (Yeah!), and believers. (Yeah!)_

_And the ones who've been betrayed. (Yeah!)_

_For all the fighters (Yeah!), all the dreamers. (Yeah!)_

_And the ones who've not been saved."_

"_Don't lose your faith; I know you're right._

_Don't be scared of being lonely."_

"_For all the lovers and believers!_

_And the ones who've been betrayed."_

"Thank you guys for having me. I hope you had a great 2 hours. I hope I can play again sometime!" Arthur finished, walking off the stage with the six-string on his back.

"Great job, Arthur." Arthur heard, and was startled. He turned around to find Alfred.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"I've got my ways, after all I am the hero," Alfred replied, while Arthur just eye-rolled, "I'm surprised that you got back into playing that guitar of yours."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I did, too." Arthur responded, and Alfred just kissed his forehead.

"Come on, let's go." Alfred said, and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Where?" he asked.

"Somewhere." Alfred replied, looking toward Arthur and smiled, Arthur just looked away and blushed.

"Hehe." Alfred laughed.

"Let's just go, you git." Arthur ended the conversation.

…...

**A/N:** Blegh, I got writer's block half way through, so I just improvised. Anyway, I start school quite soon actually. I start on the 30th. Ugh, not looking forward to that.

Anyway, I want to say "Happy Birthday!", to a good friend of mine on YouTube, if your reading this, you know who am I. *happy face*

*Six-string= Electric guitar.

I don't think I should have use the term six-string, because I think the song doesn't have a electric guitar.

Anyways, I am not doing the July birthday fanfic, for the sheer fact, I am dead out of ideas. Sorry for the July birthdays. Maybe, next year?

These aren't paragraphs, I just realized that. Alright, I can't think of anything else to say, if you think I forgot to mention something just tell me, it isn't that hard. Oh, if some of you don't know how Punk!England looks like he usually wears a brown unzipped jacket, a green shirt, blue jeans, and some type of shoes… I don't know. Besides that, that is all, and have great days ahead of you, alright. Bye.


End file.
